A hinge is used for rotating two structures. There is needed a hinge for rotating structures using a new method in consideration of design aspect and user convenience.
One example of the hinges describing prevention of accidents is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2009-0132073, in which a door is automatically braked the moment the door is closed to prevent a finger or a toe from being caught in a door crevice. However, the Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication describes a traditional hinge structure that rotates each structure about a single axial part.